Uncharted 2 Alternate Ending
by redshell234
Summary: An alternate ending for Uncharted 2 solely because I didn't like the ending. Just changed around some words and which people said what. Nate/Chloe


AN: Okay, so, being as I am a Chloe fan, I decided to re-write the ending of Uncharted 2. Yes, it's short, but I wasn't really going for word-count here. Please comment and review, let me know what I did wrong. But do it constructively. I'd rather not have a flame war.

* * *

"Do you love her?"

Nathan Drake could honestly say he was surprised by the blunt question. "Chloe, I-" He started to answer, but she silenced him.

"No. It's fine. Really, it's all right. Just do yourself a favour, cowboy. Tell her." Chloe said, stalling his answer.

Nate glanced over at the house, where Sully was helping Elena down the stairs.

"Chloe - "

"No. My turn to walk away."

Nate reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could. "Dammit Chloe, listen to me. What I was trying to tell you is, yes, I love her. Like the little sister I never had." Chloe blinked before she understood what he was saying. And then she threw her arms around him.

"I don't know how Elena feels about me, but that's why I ended things with her. And I took off, chasing that stupid treasure, leaving you in that hotel in Spain. But now you're back, and I'm not letting you go." Nate turned to Sully and Elena. Sully, with his ever-present cigar, and Elena with a look of...acceptance? It shocked Nate, but he was happy.

"No giant sapphire?" Sully asked, taking a puff from his cigar.

"Once again, no." Nate said, an arm wrapped comfortably around Chloe's shoulders.

"And you're sure of that?"

"Yes, Victor, he is sure." Chloe answered, to which Sully sighed.

"Just a metaphor for a bunch of tree sap, Sully." Nate provided, and Sully stuck his cigar back in his mouth.

"A bunch of tree sap ain't gonna pay our bills, kid." Sully said around his cigar, to which Nate shrugged.

"Some guy with too much money will come along looking for some mythical treasure. Just gotta have faith, Sully." Nate said, and his smirk only widened at Sully's comment.

"That and a quarter'll get you twenty-five cents." Nate laughed then, and Elena said something about a short walk, so Sully began to help her around the village.

He and Chloe approached the cliff's edge, where they stopped and Nate gazed at the mountains until Chloe asked him a question.

"So, when that Shambhala native had me, how scared were you that I was going to die?" She suddenly asked, and Nate had a feeling that his answer would not please her.

"Four."

"Four?!" He was right.

"Yeah. Me and Sully have been through worse, and I'm pretty sure that mercenary in Brazil didn't like your hair."

"Still, a four? Come on, Nate, you were at least an eight, with the fact that you were in just as much danger as I was and you didn't grab that pillar you passed." She said, to which he grinned wryly.

"An eight? Those natives were an eight."

"You're joking."

"No, they were terrifying."

"Okay, cowboy, if they're an eight, what's a ten?"

"Clowns."

"Clowns?! Clowns, over one of those monstrous natives beating me to death."

"I hate clowns."

Chloe did the only thing she could do at that point. She turned, and punched him in the shoulder. Hard.

"Ow, Chloe, come on."

"No, cowboy. You're more terrified of clowns than my death. Frankly, I'm insulted."

Nate straightened, then, glancing around to make sure no one was around, he leaned in closer to Chloe.

"I'll give you a six."

He was satisfied with her reaction, mostly because she'd kissed him. "I'll take it." She said, then grabbed his wrist and started leading him towards the house he was staying in.

"Chloe, the truck's that way." Nate said, unaware of her intentions.

"I know." Chloe answered, not pausing in her advance towards the house.

"But you hate the cold." He recalled this, vividly, when they'd gone to Alaska for a few months to escape those Brazilian mercenaries.

"I know." She opened the door.

"Then what are we - oh. I suppose one more night here won't be so bad." Nate walked through the door, and then set to getting...'reacquainted' with Chloe Frazier.

"Good answer, handsome." The door closed.


End file.
